Warrior
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *The Warrior is the fourth troop unlocked in the game. It is unlocked upon reaching Headquarters level 8. *Warriors use melee attacks rather than guns and have relatively high damage. *Warriors have the fastest movement speed out of all troops. *The Warrior's health is higher than a Rifleman's and can also heal himself through attacking making him very useful. Visual Appearance *The Warrior appears as a slightly tanned, muscular man with white hair, gold jewelry, and a blue crystal hammer. *His appearance is similar to that of the male Native Islander. Offensive Strategy *The Warrior is best used in large numbers with no other type of troop. *Taking out Cannons, Machine Guns, and Flamethrowers with the Gunboat can increase the survivability of Warriors greatly. *Due to their high DPS, a great strategy is to use a full Warrior army and rush the enemy's Headquarters: deploy Flares in a path to the Headquarters while covering them with Smoke Screens. When they start attacking the Headquarters, shoot Shock Bombs at high-DPS defensive buildings with a high firing rate like Cannons, Flamethrowers, Machine Guns, Sniper Towers, or Rocket Launchers. The Shock Launcher is also a very high priority target to use Shock Bombs on. **You can accompany the Warriors with Pvt. Bullit's Taunt ability; by doing so, he will cause most of the nearby defenses to target him rather than the Warriors while they destroy the Headquarters. However, due to his Taunt likely being unable to cover all the defenses, it may still be beneficial to use Shock Bombs on defenses that his Taunt does not cover. *Warriors have the highest damage-to-size ratio compared to equal level troops up to and including level 8. At level 9 the Zooka surpasses them. *Even though Warriors heal themselves with each attack, it is good to use one or more Medkits. *It is not recommended to directly flare a Smokey Warrior attack onto the Power Core during Operations because the Power Core is a 7x7 building, so a single Smoke Screen cannot cover it. *Warriors are very effective at taking out Mortars, Rocket Launchers, and Shock Launchers as they can easily dodge their attacks and can enter their blind spots. Defensive Strategy *Despite the fact that Warriors are healed for every attack they make, medium- to high-leveled Sniper Towers, Cannons, Machine Guns, and Flamethrowers can easily take them out. *A crucial part of protecting your base from Warriors is to place your Flamethrowers and Machine Guns right next to your Headquarters. They are very dangerous to large groups of Warriors attacking the Headquarters. *The Shock Launcher can stop a whole army of Warriors in their tracks so your other Defensive Buildings can take them out, so place your Shock Launchers well. *Placing Defensive Buildings such as Flamethrowers and Shock Launchers so that they are right between the Headquarters and the edge of the map can be very effective. This makes it impossible for an attacker to use a Shock Bomb on those defenses without immobilizing their Warriors. *Mine placement can influence the outcome of an attack due to their ability to damage Smoke covered troops. **It is advised to prepare a fair number around the Headquarters, however too many will tempt a barrage to counter. Any remaining mines should be utilized to cover potential smoke paths to the Headquarters. *High-mark Shield Generators placed well away from the Headquarters can greatly bolster the Headquarters' health, especially if more than one is built. This can greatly reduce the chances of the Warriors destroying the HQ before all the Shock Bombs wear off. *Sky Shields and Microwav'rs are also great defenses to place around the Headquarters when defending a Warrior attack. Placing a Sky Shield on top of the Headquarters will render it unable to be covered by smoke unless the attacker destroys the shield, whilst a Microwav'r can attack Warriors while they are under the smoke. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Warrior's hitpoints (by 5.9%), DPS (by 5.8%), healing per hit (by 2 HP), and training cost (by 200 gold). Trivia *The sculptor shown in the Sculptor building is a Warrior. *Magma Statues do not increase the Warrior's healing per hit. de:Krieger pl:Warrior Category:Troops